extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Satraps
General Information Mahayana|culture = Panjabi (Hindustani)|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |capital = Central Doab (524)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy|development = Start: 84}} The are a Mahayana Panjabi monarchy located in the Lahore, Sirhind, Upper Doab and Lower Doab areas of the Hindustan region and the Jaipur area of the Western India region, both in the India subcontinent, of the Asia continent Present, with cores, in the year 2, the monarchy borders fellow Mahayana countries ( north, northeast and east), Hindu countries ( east, southeast, and south, southwest and west), Zoroastrian countries ( northwest) and Hellenic countries ( north). The , losing its cores, will be annexed by and Mahayana in 120, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Western Satraps, Kushan, Indo-Greeks, Indo-Parthia, Satavahana, Panchala, Kuninda Decisions Form Bharat ( Hindustani) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Hindustani ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Delhi (522), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian Kingdom of Punjab * Requirment(s): ** Primary Culture is Panjabi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Administration Technology at least 10 ** Is not at war ** Country is Sikh ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Owns core province(s): Lahore (507), Doaba (2189) and Sirhind (510) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lahore ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Punjabi Ideas and Traditions Northern Satrap Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Core-Creation Cost ** +10.0% Religious Unity * Ambition: ** -2.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Indo-Greek Influence: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Greek Assimilation: *** -10.0% Culture Conversion Cost ** Graeco-Buddhist Renaissance: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Basileus Mahakshatrapa: *** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** Indo-Scythian Lineage: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Bronze-Based Coins: *** +0.10 Yearly Inflation Reduction ** Promotion of Sanskrit: *** -10.0% Administrative Technology Cost Category:Countries Category:Panjabi countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Monarchies